1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing apparatus capable of enhancing test convenience and improving test speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits (IC) are getting powerful and important, comprising analog signal processing ICs, digital signal processing ICs, and hybrid (analog and digital) signal processing ICs. Each of the integrated circuits (ICs) test after fabrication is necessary to assure the quality of the integrated circuit. The manufacturers thus determine whether the integrated circuit is qualified according to the test result and provide for the merchants.
With respect to the current IC mass production testing, ICs are tested using a logic tester. When decibel (dB) of an IC is tested, however, since the logic tester cannot directly test the decibel, an output voltage of the IC must first be tested using the logic tester and the decibel corresponding to the output voltage must be manually calculated to determine whether the IC decibel test is passed or failed. Manually calculating the decibel, however, is time-consuming for the IC test and inconvenient and reduces testing speed.